Vampiress
by Lynndermen
Summary: After Agatha's father changed her into a vampire, her life became a mix of romance, blood, and adventure. She's carefree and often kills without mercy. That is until the Accents come for her again.....
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Change

"I don't want to be a vampire!" I screamed as I pounded my fists against my father's cold back.

"I'm doing this for you, Agatha!" my father roared as he sunk his razor sharp, pure white, teeth into my spine.

I screamed in pain as venom seeped into my blood stream. In a spilt second I saw my father crying before I slipped into a coma.

In the coma my mind seemed to watch several years of my life. The first memory that came to me was one when I first inquired about my father's numerous "business trips". I was five years old.

"_Father, why do you go on so many business trips?" I asked my beloved guardian as I picked daisies in the field behind our town. _

_My father smiled at me warmly and bent down to pick me up. "Agatha, I go away to protect you."_

"_From what?" I demanded to know as I turned towards his coal black eyes. "Nanny Ariel is ever so mean to me! She makes me eat my meat last!"_

"_It's for your own good," my father said with a slight trace of pain in his usually kind and joyful voice. "You'll understand soon enough Aggie."_

I had left the conversation at that, and hadn't thought about the situation until one day my father decided to reveal what the business trips really were for when I was twelve years old.

"_Agatha, come down here," my father called from the lower section of our mansion. "I need to tell you something."_

_I came down the banister wearing my silk dress that had arrived from China a day earlier. _

"_What father?" I asked as I daintily stepped down from the last step._

_For a moment my father didn't saw anything. He just stood there in awe. "You look so beautiful."_

_I smiled. "It's for my birthday party."_

_My father's smile instantly disappeared. "I need to tell you something about myself."_

"_What is it?" I asked as I sat next to him. _

"_I'm not really human," he began, looking sadly at me. "You know all of the deaths that have been happening in Bronxville? They were caused by me."_

_I was aghast! My father, a murder? It couldn't be possible. My father was the gentlest man alive. _

_"You're joking!" I insisted as I backed away from him._

Soon I believed his claim, due to the fact I once saw him kill a girl of eight years. My love for my father still over powered my hate and I had come to accept that my father for what he was, but he had promised that he would never turn me into one. That is, until the Accent's came.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Call

I'm now twenty years old—well I look twenty anyways. My hair use to be a dirty blonde color, but the change made my hair become a vibrant red. My eyes, which were once grey in color, are now teal. My figure is slim with narrow hips and skinny arms. I live in a town called Tarrana. It is about 200 miles south of Yarxa.

"Good evening Ms. Emilia," George, a fellow vampire, smiles as I pass him on my way up to my apartment. He used my blood name so no one could track me.

"Good evening Mr. George," I reply curtly. I don't like the fellow—He's strange. He doesn't like to drink human blood.

As I make my way up the staircase, my heels click together. This makes me think of my father. His steps were so sharp, that they sounded like a lady's three inch heels. My heart falls. Just last year my father was destroyed by the Accents.

I sigh inwardly as I reach my apartment.

"So you're back!" Rupert, one of my "customers", exclaims opening the door. "I thought you had forgotten all about my massage appointment!"

"Not at all," I replied smoothly as I showed him to my massage table. "How could I forget? I practically _live _for this."

Rupert did not get the warning message in my voice, which was not surprising, and just smiled and laid down on the soft mattress.

"You'll feel a bit of pain, but nothing serious," I explained to him as I began massaging his shoulders.

"Alright," he answered in a soft voice. "I understand."

I slowly lowered my mouth on to his neck and bit down—hard.

"Ow!" he cried. "What in the name of-!"

His head fell back down to the mattress. I had injected enough venom to knock him out. The rest of the drinking process was quick and undisturbed.

Someone rapped at my door. I quickly picked up the bones, meat, and flesh and shoved it down the garbage shute (George would pick it up later). I wondered who it could be at this hour?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Charming

"Who's there?" I snapped as I kissed my vampire charm, a silver fish, for good luck.

"It's us," replied a stern voice. "We've come to collect."

My heart froze. I knew that voice. It was the same one that had come to my father's house right before he died. It was Juno, the head of the Accents. The last time I had saw him, I was forced to pay 90,000§ or else he would reveal me to the vampire hunters.

"Come in," I stammered as I reached for the brass door handle.

In came two hundred pounds of solid mass. Mind you, Juno wasn't fat, he was extremely muscular. His face was handsome to a human. He had dark black hair with the usual teal eyes.

"Your father didn't give it to us; we know you have it," Juno growled as he sat down at my kitchen table.

This confused me. I had no idea why Juno had come. I knew it had something to do with my father, but I had just assumed that he was going to threaten me not to tell anyone about what he'd done or something of that sort.

"I don't know what you're talking about Juno," I answered truthfully as I sat down next to him. "Blood?"

I offered him some chilled blood from the ice box, but he pushed it away.

"I don't care about damn blood!" he rumbled. "Give me it! That's all you'll have to pay for the rest of your life. Swear on the Vamp's code. Now do as your told or else I'll have to bring you to my place."

"I seriously do not know what you're talking about!" I insisted as I lifted my arms in the air.

"Don't act stupid! The charm, girl! The charm! Where is the charm that your father treasured so deeply?" he shouted. Instantly the rest of the Accents came into the room. "Take her if she won't tell."

My mind flashed back to the time when I was sixteen (in human years). That was the night that I had been changed into a vampire. I remember that when I woke up, my father was wearing an odd necklace with a charm on it. The charm looked like this:

∞

I was smart enough to know that I shouldn't tell Juno where the charm was. That was, if I had known where it was.

"I don't know what charm you're talking about," I muttered as I traced my finger across the table.

Juno frowned and angrily commanded two of the Accents to bag me. The smaller one, a beautiful brunette, held open the bag, while the big one, a large male, thrust me in. There was no oxygen in the bag, so I suffered but did not die.

"Let's go," Juno commanded.

I could hear his foot steps click out my apartment door. The sounded like a clock that was ticking away the time until my death.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Meeting

"Umph!" I muttered I was thrown out of the sack.

I blinked twice, and examined my surroundings. I was in a small dark little room that was only about 4 feet tall—a challenged for my 5 foot 8 inch frame.

"We'll come for you in a hour," Juno remarked as he walked away form my cell. "Clean yourself up."

Next to me there was a tooth sharpener, toothpaste (beef flavor), a brush, a bucket of water, and a towel.

As I rhythmically brushed my vibrant red hair, I thought back to when I was just a child and my father told me about the Accents.

"You only see the messenger," my father remarked as I sat in his lap. "His name is Juno. He's the second oldest vampire living. The first one is the leader of the Accent's of course. "

"How old is he father?" I asked curiously.

"Over sixteen hundred thousand years old,"

"But you said all of the vampires that were born before 150, 000 BC died off because of 'Vampire Operation 1'!"

"He didn't. And neither did the Accent's leader. They were said to have been the strongest vampires in the world—they were captured, but ultimately survived. But because of their unfortunate episode, the Accent's grew to hate humans with so much hatred it consumed them. As you know, humans are….."

"Food, not enemies,"

"Correct. Actually the human's would provide us with some of the weaker, almost dying humans for us to eat. Humans and vampires lived in a fair amount of harmony before V.O.1. But after that, Juno and Leader (for that is the only name anyone calls him) developed an immense hatred of humans, and began randomly attacking the most healthiest, kindest, good natured humans."

"Why do they torture vampires though?"

"They only torture certain vampires who do not believe in attacking just anyone," my father had stated before putting me to bed.

As I thought this, I heard a clank and a click in the cell next to mine. Surprised, I brought my charm to my collarbone and cried out:

"Who's in the cell next to me?"

A voice came "Just me. My original name was James, but my human name is Cedric Yurthop. I am but a poor vampire who got in a querral with one of the Accent's."

"Really? So did I! How did you-ow!" In my excitement in finding another poor soul, such as myself, I had leaped up and presently, banged my head.

I could hear Cedric softly laughing at me.

"It's not funny," I muttered to myself, but I kept my cool.

"When is your meeting?" Cedric asked, changing the subject.

"In a hour," I replied. "I don't know what time that will be though, since I don't have my pocket clock with me."

"I do, It's 4:58 pm, so your meeting will be at about 5 pm" he answered

For the rest of the time until my meeting, I chatted with the man. Even though I had no idea who he was, my vampire charm seemed to be okay with him, so I was too.

Who knew you could make friends in jail?


End file.
